


Balance

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nemeton requires balance in all things. </p><p>Spoilers: Season Three: Alpha Pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

It was old even before it’s roots were planted in the soil of the New World. 

It was brought over as a sapling from the Old World, the memories of its parent steeped deep within its slender branches and fragile leaves that go back to the beginnings of time. 

It has seen much.

It has always been sanctuary and power. A place of safety for those who seek it or a place of power for those wish to wield it. 

It is Balance. 

Between predator and prey. Light and Dark,. Love and Hate. Life and Death. 

It does not take sides. Does not favour one way or the other. 

It requires balance in all things. That is what it has always been here and in the Old World. 

That balance is now threatened by Deucalion’s pack of alphas. 

A pack has always been an Alpha, its Betas, and a few humans to ground the pack and give it balance between the wolf and the human. 

Between the Alpha that sacrificed his powers to save his sister and the Alpha not yet fully born, there is no balance to offset Deucalion’s pack. 

The Nemeton knows a strong Alpha is needed now. It cannot wait for the True Alpha to come into his own before balance will be irrevocably tipped towards darkness. 

The Nemeton reached out with its once dead roots, searching for that bit of life it remembers during the dead times. That alpha had been strong and respected by both the other packs and humans, full of Light. It would be a gift from the Nemeton to the once Alpha for his dual sacrifices, of which the first one gave the Nemeton the spark it needed to stay alive. 

In the ruins of a once grand house it finds the bits of ashes and bone ground deep into the ground from the fire that killed the Alpha and her family. 

With its newly revived powers the Nemeton recreates the body out of the those bits, breathing life back into her lungs. 

It whispers of what has come to pass into her ears as she claws her way free from the earth. 

Talia Hale gasps for air amongst the roots of the Nemeton. 

She pulls herself to her feet, heedless of her nudity, looking up at the Nemeton. The Nemeton looks back, its green leaves rustling above her despite the lack of any breeze. 

The Alpha bows before it before transforming into a black wolf. 

The Nemeton watches her leave, waiting for balance to be restored with her.


End file.
